Mysterious Boy
by Tsukiko Reika
Summary: Sakura yg tinggal bersama bibinya yg overprotektif, diam2 bekerja sambilan di cafe. Dihari pertamanya bekerja, ia bertemu dgn pemuda menyebalkan yg hampir menciumnya, juga adanya org misterius yg memata-matainya. Bagaimana kehidupan Sakura setelahnya?


**Mysterious Boy  
**

**Chapter 1  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Sasusaku**

**

* * *

  
**

**Kringgggg..**

Bel menandakan pelajaran hari ini telah berakhir, seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar kelas seraya membawa tas mereka masing-masing.

Beberapa menit kemudian hampir seluruh kelas telah kosong.

Namun, rupanya ada juga yang belum meninggalkan kelas,

mereka adalah Sakura, Hinata, dan Sai.

Ketiga sahabat itu terlihat sedang merapikan buku-buku mereka.

"Sakura-chan, apa setelah ini kau akan ke café itu?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut indigo kepada temannya,

"Ya, tentu saja." Jawab gadis berambut merah muda dengan yakin, seakan tak akan ada yang dapat mengubah pendiriannya.

"Ta..tapi.." Hinata terlihat tak yakin dengan keputusan sahabatnya itu.

"Sudahlah Hinata. Kau tahukan, tak ada yang bisa menghentikan Sakura jika ia sudah bertekad seperti itu." Sahut seorang pemuda bermata onyx seraya tersenyum.

"Ya, itu benar, sekarang tak akan ada yang dapat mengubah pendirianku ini. Dan tolong jangan katakana hal ini pada bibiku, ya!" Jelas Sakura.

"Sampai jumpa Hinata-chan, Sai" ucap Sakura seraya berlari meninggalkan kelas.

_**Sakura's POV**_

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku bekerja di sebuah café kecil yang tak terlalu jauh dari rumahku.

Aku bekerja bukan karena aku berasal dari keluarga tak mampu, melainkan sebaliknya, bibiku dapat dikatakan termasuk orang yang kaya di kota kecil ini, aku juga di sekolahkan di sekolah yang elit.

Namun, aku merasa tak mendapatkan kebebasan, hidupku seperti terkekang oleh peraturan-peraturan bibiku itu, pergaulankupun juga di batasi olehnya, aku hanya diperbolehkan bergaul dengan orang-orang dari keluarga terpandang, seperti Hinata dan Sai.

Karenanya, secara diam-diam aku berkerja sambilan di café ini untuk mendapatkan teman sekaligus uang agar aku dapat hidup sendiri dan terbebas dari bibiku itu.

Walaupun itu berarti aku harus berbohong padanya..

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Permisi Tsunade-san" salamku saat memasukki ruangannya.

Di tempat ini, aku diharuskan untuk bersikap sopan bahkan terkesan formal hanya untuk berbicara dengan bibiku sendiri.

Rumah ini sangat besar bak istana, dikelilingi oleh tembok-tembok yang cukup tinggi dengan pintu masuk yang terbuat dari kayu jati yang kuat.

Di dalam rumahpun aku dan Tsunade-san beserta pelayan-pelayan yang lain mengenakan kimono dalam melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari.

Terkadang saat menjelang sore kami melakukan acara minum teh bersama dan merangkai bunga.

Rumahku ini benar-benar sangatlah kuno terlebih dengan kegiatan-kegiatan yang sudah hampir tidak pernah dilakukan oleh keluarga-keluarga lainnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Tsunade seraya menyeruput tehnya dengan anggun.

"Mmm.. mulai besok Sakura akan mengikuti pelajaran tambahan di sekolah Tsunede-san. Apa…Tsunade-san mengizinkan?" jelasku.

"Kalau memang ini adalah kegiatan sekolah, aku tidak dapat melarangmu." Tsunade kembali menyeruput tehnya seraya melambaikan tangan yang berarti memerintahkan Sakura untuk meninggalkannya.

_**End Flashback**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Tak kusangka aku dapat membohonginya dengan mudah" batinku setelah tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Itu dia cafénya."

Aku berjalan menghampiri café itu dan memasukkinya melalui pintu kecil yang berada tak jauh dari pintu masuk pengunjung..

"Konichiwa!"

"Mmm.. Konichiwa, Sakura-chan" balas seoarang gadis berambut coklet yang dicepol dua.

"Oh, iya.. sebaiknya kau segera berganti pakaian di ruang itu. Pelanggan kita mulai ramai."

"Baik, Tenten-senpai" aku menuju ruang yang ditunjuk oleh gadis yang bernama Tenten itu,

* * *

di dalam aku mengenakan sebuah seragam pelayan berwarna biru dan berlengan panjang dengan sedikit model balon di kedua lengan atasnya.

Aku juga mengenakan dasi berbentuk pita merah dan dengan di tambahkan sebuah baju tak berlengan berwarna putih yang banyak terdapat renda di bagian lengan dan bawahannya serta dengan pita besar yang diikatkan pada bagian belakang pinggangku.

Sungguh manis seragam café ini, setidaknya itulah pendapatku.

Sedangkan untuk pria, mereka menggunakan kemeja putih berlengan pangjang dan celana panjang berwarna hitam, ditambah dengan rompi berwarna hitam dan dasi berwarna merah.

Café ini bukanlah café yang besar, hanya sebuat tempat yang sebesar kelas tempatku bersekolah,

tapi penataan letak dan dekorasi café ini sangat bagus, terlebih lagi dengan kue-kue lezat yang disajikan disini telah banyak menarik pengunjung dikalangan remaja.

Dan disinilah aku bekerja saat ini, bersama Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, dan Tenten-senpai (dia adalah senior kami di tempat ini).

* * *

"Wah, Sakura-chan kau manis sekali mengenakkan pakaian itu." Komentar Naruto kepadaku yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti itu.

Suaranya yang keras membuat Tenten dan Kiba menoleh kearah kami.

"Ya, itu memang cocok untukmu Sakura-chan" tambah Kiba seraya mengambil nampan berisi kue-kue untuk pelanggan.

"Ya, itu benar" Tenten memegang dagunya dengan satu tangan tampak sedang berpikir seraya memperhatikanku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

* * *

Para pengunjung café ini sungguh tak ada habisnya.

Meskipun tak lama lagi café akan ditutup, para pengunjung masih saja terus berdatangan.

Tenten sibuk membuat kue di dapur, Kiba sibuk melayani pelanggan di meja kasir, sedangkan aku dan Naruto sibuk mengantarkan pesanan para pelanggan.

* * *

Jam telah menunjukkan lewat 15 menit dari jam tutup yang sebenarnya, meja dan kursi telah kami rapikan, lantaipun telah kami bersihkan, piring-piring telah diletakkan pada tempatnya semula, kami telah bersiap-siap untuk berganti pakaian untuk pulang.

Namun, saat ini tersisa seorang pemuda yang sedang menyeruput tehnya dengan santai di kursi yang paling pojok café ini.

Kami sedang menunggunya meninggalkan café ini.

"Huh! Lama sekali sih orang itu!" gerutuku.

"Sabarlah, Sakura-chan. Dia memang selalu begitu" Naruto mencoba menenangkanku.

Saat pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya, aku segera menghampirinya.

Ia membayar semua yang ia pesan itu dengan uang pas

"Huh! Dasar lambat!" katanya dingin.

-

-

-

Sungguh menyebalkan.

Aku segera berlari menuju ruangan khusus karyawan dimana Naruto dan yang lainnya berada di sana.

-

-

"HUH! ORANG MACEM APA DIA! SUDAH BERLAMA-LAMA DI TEMPAT INI HANYA UNTUK MENUNGGUNYA, BUKANNYA BERTERIMA KASIH MALAH SEENAKNYA BERSIKAP DINGIN BEGITU. MEMBERI TIPS SAJA, TIDAK! AKH.. DASAR PELIT!"

teriakku frustasi, sesungguhnya aku tak peduli ia akan memberiku tips atau tidak.

"Hahahahaha" tiba-tiba saja tawa mereka bertiga meledak dan dengan sukses mebuatku heran,

"Kenapa kalian tertawa?"

"Yaampun Sakura-chan, pemuda itu memang selalu bersikap seperti itu, pada awalnya aku, Tenten, dan Kiba juga frustasi menghadapinya. Namun, lambat laun kamipun menjadi terbiasa, kaupun juga akan begitu." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Ya, itu benar, bahkan aku nyaris melemparinya dengan piring jika Naruto dan Kiba tidak menghalangiku." Aku Tenten.

Setelah mendengar itu, emosikupun mereda, aku tak dapat lagi membendung tawaku saat itu.

* * *

"Sayoonara!" salamku saat meninggalkan café itu melalui pintu saat aku masuk.

**GREP!!**

**-**

**-  
**

Saat menggenggam kenok pintu untu menutupnya, tanganku digenggam oleh seseorang, karena terkejut aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, secara perlahan dan ragu aku berusaha menatap orang yang menggenggam tanganku itu.

TIDAK! KENAPA DIA?? MAU APA DIA??

Aku menjadi panik, aku meronta-ronta untuk melepas pergelanganku, tapi entah kenapa aku tak dapat berteriak.

Cengkramannya semakin erat, dapat kulihat tanganku mulai memerah, secara tiba-tiba ia menarikku ke sebuah gang yang sangat kecil dan sepi, tak ada seorangpun yang melewatinya, ia mendesakku hingga aku tersandar di tembok batu itu.

"Kau mengatakan, kau ingin mendapat tips dariku, kan?" bisiknya, dapat kurasakan hembusan nafasnya di telingaku.

"Bagaimana ia tahu? Apa ia mendengarnya? Oh.. Bodohnya aku, saat berteriak tadi, aku belum memastikan apa ia sudah pergi atau belum, terlebih lagi aku berteriak dengan sangat keras. Aahh.. apa yang akan ia lakukan padaku?" batinku panik.

"Akan kuberikan tips khusus untukmu" Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku, dapat kurasakan kembali nafasnya.

"Menjauh dariku!" teriakku seraya mengepalkan tanganku untuk memukulnya, tapi sebelum tanganku mendarat di wajahnya, ia berhasil menangkap tanganku dan mencengkramnya.

Bibirnya semakin mendekati bibirku, aku memejamkan mataku agar tak melihat matanya yang menakutkan.

Aku dapat semakin merasakan hembusan nafas pemuda itu, kemudian ia merangkul pinggangku dengan satu tangannya sedangkan yang satunya lagi menggenggam kepalaku.

**PLAKK!!**

-

-

Akhirnya aku berhasil menamparnya sebelum ia benar-benar menciumku.

Air mata terus mengalir dari mataku, aku tak dapat menghentikannya.

Tubuhku bergetar kencang karena takut, aku menjauh darinya.

Pemuda misterius itu menyeringai,

"Hh.. Kenapa? Bukankah kau sendiri yang ingin mendapatkan tips dariku? Dasar tak berguna!"

Setelahnya ia pergi meninggalkanku yang masih gemetar dan menangis.

Aku terduduk bersandar didinding itu, air mataku terus membanjiri pipiku.

Aku masih belum dapat percaya apa yang hampir saja menimpaku tadi.

Belum pernah sebelumnya ada orang yang berusaha menciumku seperti tadi.

Aku sangat takut, getaran ditubuhku tak dapat kuhentikan.

Mataku terus terbuka lebar seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Jika aku memejamkan mataku, kejadian beberapa menit lalu akan terulang diingatanku.

_Tidak! _

_Tolong! _

_Tolong aku!_

_Aku.. aku tak mau bertemu dengannya lagi!_

_ Tapi, bagaimana mungkin, ia selalu mengunjungi café itu! _

_TOLONG AKU KAMI-SAMA!_

_

* * *

  
_

Di suatu ruangan gelap yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya yang remang-remang terdapat seseorang yang sedang melihat sebuah data beserta dengan fotonya.

**TOK! TOK!**

"Masuklah!" perintah orang yang terdapat di ruang itu.

Sedangkan orang yang masuk tadi, sekarang telah berlutut memberi hormat.

"Tuan, aku telah berhasil menemukan orang yang anda cari. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

"Teruslah memata-matai dia sampai perintah selanjutnya."

"Baik!" orang itu meninggalkan tuannya itu sendirian di ruang yang remang-remang itu.

Diambilnya kembali kertas berisi data itu oleh orang yang masih berada di dalam ruangan tadi.

_"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Sakura?"_

_

* * *

_**-TBC-**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca fanfic ini..**

**Maaf jika masih terdapat banyak sekali kekurangan..**

**Aku akan berusaha untuk memperbaikinya..**

**Selain itu, tolong di review, ya?!**

**Mungkin di cerita kali ini, aku tidak dapat meng-update secepat fanfic ak yang sebelumnya..**

**Tapi, tolong baca fanfic ini hingga akhir, ya?! ^^**

**Oh iya! Terima kasih untuk _Jovitha_(anon) yg udah ngasih tau kesalahan ketik ya.... hahahaha... maaf. ^^;  
**


End file.
